Fears and Faults
by Amy47101
Summary: You'd think that riding on the legendary birds of Kanto would help someone get over their ornithophobia. Well, it does. Until that person who just so happens to be a Kanto resident runs into an unfamiliar Talonflame. Happy B-Day, Blue!


**UGH, WITH ALL MY SCHOOLWORK I ALMOST FORGOT TO WRITE A ONE-SHOT FOR BLUE! That's right, Blue's birthday was June 1st! I, sadly, got to occupied with finals to actually write anything... so... HAPPY BELATED B-DAY, BLUE!**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Fears and Faults_

Being dexholders may look all glamorous and great, but in reality, it is a great hassle. In fact, being a dexholder was very, very, _very _hard. Especially if you have a certain fear of a certain species that you thought you were over but never really were.

Yes, Blue will admit it, she was still deathly afraid of birds. One would think that, by capturing the legendary bird trio and actually flying on them, she would be long over the fear. A lot of people would call it weak. A lot of people would call it irrational. So Blue never told anyone that she was still afraid of the birds.

Now, though, she was terrified. Being chased by birds you knew was one thing. She could handle running into a Fearow or a Pidgeot and be perfectly fine, she was used to those things. They were a part of her native country, the natural order of Kanto.

But in Kalos, she had never seen the red and gray beast that chased her down on their wings, spewing fire and screeching their name like some sort of war cry of death. Her lungs burned, and tears stung in her eyes as she raced by, vaguely aware that Green had called her name, told her to be calm, but she didn't listen.

How could she listen when a bunch of mini Moltres's were chasing her like she was their next meal?

Oh, she just _had _to follow Green to Kalos. _Had _to 'help' him with researching the new species of the region. She absolutely _had to. _Now look where she was. A dead end with a ton of birds surrounding their prey. Good Arceus look down on her, for she was stupid. What was she thinking, dropping her bag back there? She may as well have put a huge sign over her head with blinking lights saying 'I'M YOUR NEXT MEAL, BIRDIES, COME AND GET IT!'.

She knelt to the ground, curling into a ball and crying. She hated birds. She was still afraid. A seventeen-year-old woman, sobbing on the ground because she was terrified out of her mind. There was a screech, and she looked up, seeing the birds dive-bombing towards her. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out.

If she was so scared, why on earth couldn't she scream?

She had no idea what they were they screeching, continually? Talonflame? She glanced at the birds feet, and decided, yes, it most certainly did have talons. Talons that could rip her to shreds in seconds, if they preferred that over burning her to death. And, oh Arceus help her, the wings. Huge, flapping things, sending gusts of wind every which way as the slashed through the air. Even now, she still has nightmares about them.

Some nightmares must be to hard to escape, she decided. Some phobias, running to deep. She was quite sure that if Green could see her now, he'd scoff, ask her why she was scared of birds when she had faced much greater, more horrifying things.

For the briefest of all moments, she wondered why she thought of Green instead of, say, Silver, whom she saw as a brother, or Yellow, who was her best friend. Maybe it was because Green was the last dexholder she would every see before meeting her unlikely doom? The birds screeched again, and she felt herself curl into a ball of fear, her thoughts jumbling around in her head as the birds got closer, closer, yet all she could see behind her closed eyelids was his face, hear his voice, see his reaction to her fears.

"Rydon, Golduck!" an all to familiar voice shouted. She heard the shrieks of pain as the birds were slammed with ground and water type attacks, but she refused to move until she was sure the birds were gone. She heard the faint recalling of pokémon, and then footsteps approaching her. There was a moment of silence. "They're gone, Blue." she barely managed to let out a shuddery breath as she looked up at the man who saved her. Never once in her life had she been more relieved to see those green eyes and that mass of spiky brown hair.

"Thanks, Green." she managed. Though his face held his usual stoic expression, she could see the relief in his eyes, shining brightly. He dropped her bag next to her, watching as she swung it back over her shoulder, then extended his hand.

"Are you going to sit on the ground all day, or are we going to head back to Lumiose City, Blue?" he asked. Blue smiled, a small grin, looking at him as she took his hand.

"Are you trying to cheer me up, Green?" she asked, a hint of a smirk on her face as she dried her eyes with her spare hand.

"No." he responded.

"Or are you just afraid of shopping?" she asked with a smirk. Green shook his head.

"Your greatest fear is birds, then I guess you could say that my greatest fear is watching you die at the claws of a bird." he said, shaking his head, though refusing to drop her hand. How is it that, from being a terrified sobbing mess, she can switch so easily to her perky, happy self? He had no idea, but even he had to admit it made him rather glad to see her smiling again.

"Greeny, what was that? Did you just say you love me? Oooh, and you haven't dropped my hand yet! So it must be true!" Green widened his eyes, quickly untangling his fingers from hers.

"P-Pesky woman!" he barely stuttered out as he tried, and failed rather horribly, to force the pinkness coming to his cheeks back down. Blue merely chuckled behind her hand at this, and grinned.

"I know I am." she said softly, reaching up her arms and hugging him softly. He blinked. Well, he thought, this is strange. What could the devious trickster be planning this time. He swore, if she took his wallet one more time...! "And Green?"

"Hn?" he asked in response.

"Thanks. Thank you so much." Green would've sworn his jaw would've dropped to the floor if it weren't for the fact that her head was directly under it. He blinked. Never before had the trickster thanked him for something, and with such sincerity! Slowly, his arms reached up and returned the hug, and he could almost see her smile.

The broke apart, and she grinned.

"Now, how about going back to Lumiose? I'll race you there!" she suggested, then bolted ahead. Green stared at her for a moment, then, reached into his back pocket.

"Noisy girl!" he exclaimed, realizing that Blue had somehow managed to get his wallet. Again. He heard her tinkling laughter in the distance, and sighed, then picked up his pace into a run as he pursued his fellow dexholder.

And for the strangest, most unexplainable reason, he could not wipe the smile off his face.

o.0.o.0.o

**Happy B-Day, Blue!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


End file.
